


In The Rain

by marichatting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, guess who's staying up late tonight to finish hw :))), i wrote this when i should have been doing homework, oooop it's a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marichatting/pseuds/marichatting
Summary: It should have been child’s play for them. These things usually were.This should have been easy. It should have been a menial task, a mere distraction from their boredom.But as Ladybug desperately screamed her partner’s name, she knew they never should have gotten cocky.As she heard the gun go off and saw Chat Noir fall to the ground, she knew they never should have gotten that freaking police radio.





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Two posts in the span of a month? How unlike me.

Ladybug laughed giddily as she soared over the streets of Paris, Chat Noir chasing after her as thunder crackled overhead.

“You can’t catch me,” she teased loudly, which only encouraged his efforts.

Their chase continued for a few more blocks, until they heard sirens and stopped on the rooftop of a convenience store.

Ladybug stared in the direction of the sirens. “What’s on the scanner, Chat?”

Chat unhooked a small radio from his belt and clicked it on to hear reports of a robbery at a nearby bank.

“What do you say, Milady? Shall we make an appearance?”

She grinned.

 

***

It should have been child’s play for them. These things usually were.

After Hawkmoth’s defeat, they continued to patrol the city, taking on the task of stopping more minor crimes such as muggings and petty theft. Soon after that, they began helping with larger-scale crimes such as bank robberies and high-speed chases. At first, Ladybug was hesitant, because her powers can’t fix what’s not damaged by an akuma. But after a few of these little outings, she became much more confident. The worst injury either of them had ever received as a result of these outings was a scratch that didn’t even require stitches.

This should have been easy. It should have been a menial task, a mere distraction from their boredom.

But as Ladybug desperately screamed her partner’s name, she knew they never should have gotten cocky.

As she heard the gun go off and saw Chat Noir fall to the ground, she knew they never should have gotten that freaking police radio.

The next thing she knew, she was at Chat’s side, tears pouring down her face as she pulled him into her arms.

“Chat,” she whispered, staring at the bloody wound in his chest.

“Ladybug,” he whispered back. “You should go help with the robbery.”

She shook her head. “No. I won’t leave you.”

“I’ll be fine,” he insisted. “Go.” Raindrops began to fall.

“No,” she snapped. “I won’t leave your side until I know you’ll be okay, so just shut up about the freaking robbery, okay?”

Chat smiled softly at her. “I love you.”

Her stomach lurched. “What?”

“I love you. You’re everything to me.”

“Chat, we- we’re not even together.”

“I know. And I know you don’t feel the same way, and that’s okay. I made my peace with that a long time ago. I just… I just wanted you to know. I didn’t want to take that secret to my grave, y’know?”

Ladybug shook her head. “Chat, you won’t be going to your grave for a long, long time.”

Chat smiled sadly at her, then veered the subject away from his death. “So, Milady must have a special guy in her life, right?”

“Chat.”

“Just tell me,” he begged. “I want to know what kind of man can win your heart, since I can’t.”

Ladybug bit her lip.

“Please?”

Ladybug was silent for a long moment, then finally spoke. “Adrien Agreste.”

Chat stared at her, a shocked look slowly coming over his face. “Adrien- Adrien Agreste? The model?”

Ladybug nodded. “I mean, we’re not together or anything, but I’ve kind of had a crush on him for a few years now. He’s in my class, and-“

“I can’t believe this,” Chat interrupted with a laugh. “All this time… All this time that we could have been together, if only…”

Ladybug stared at him expectantly. “If only what, Chat?”

He stared at her and shook his head slowly with a tiny smile on his face, then suddenly dropped his transformation without warning.

Adrien.

He was Adrien.

How could she have been so blind? How had she never seen before this?

Chat Noir had been her partner for years, and Adrien had been her friend for just as long. How had she never realized? She should have put it together long ago.

But it was too late now.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cradled him in her arms.

“Adrien,” she whispered. “I’m sorry.” The rain began to fall more heavily. Soon, it was pouring.

Adrien gave her a weak smile. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Milady.”

A broken sob escaped her body. “I should have known. I should have known it was you.”

“You had no way of knowing it was me, Ladybug,” Adrien said.

She sniffed, and all the secrecy for which she had been striving over the last few years flew out the window as she suddenly dropped her transformation.

Despite his current situation, the sight of her face brought a new light to Adrien’s eyes.

“Marinette,” he said softly, smiling as he gently cupped her cheek in his hand. “It’s you. You’re my lady.”

She nodded and sniffed again. “Yes, Chaton. I am.”

Adrien shook his head and smiled. “This is the best day of my life.”

Marinette let out a tear-filled laugh. “It shouldn’t be.”

“I know,” he said softly. “But it is.”

The look he gave her then could move mountains, Marinette thought. He gazed so adoringly at her it was like she was the most beautiful thing in the universe.

She clasped his hand in hers and bent down, pressing their foreheads together.

“Please don’t leave me, Chaton,” she whispered.

He gave her a weak but loving smile. “You know I’ll never leave you.”

Barely audible over the din of the rain, they could hear the distant wail of an ambulance siren.

“They’re coming, Adrien,” she sniffed. “They’re going to help you. You just have to hold on a little bit longer.”

Adrien looked at the raindrops falling around him. “I fell in love with you in the rain, you know,” he said softly.

“What?”

“On my second day of school, when I gave you that umbrella. That- that was when I fell for you. Well, that was the first time.”

Marinette merely stared at him for a moment in confused silence. “But I wasn’t transformed then. I was Marinette.”

“I know.”

The ambulance siren grew louder as it approached. It seemed to take an eternity.

“Why?”

“What do you mean, ‘why?’”

“Why did you fall for me?”

Adrien smiled weakly at her. “Because you’re so amazing,” he said softly. “You were willing to forgive me just like that, and you were one of my first friends, and you’re so sweet and smart and just incredible, and it was so cute when you accidentally closed that umbrella on yourself.”

Marinette giggled at the memory, squeezing his hand in hers. Adrien glanced down at the wound in his chest. He was far too pale for Marinette’s liking.

“Marinette?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“If…” he swallowed. “If this is the end-“

“Don’t say that,” she interrupted, her eyes burning with tears. “You’ll be fine, Adrien.”

“But if I’m not,” he continued. “I want you to know that I love you.”

She let out a sob. “I love you, too.”

The words made him smile weakly. “I wish we had more time.”

“We do have more time. We do.”

He was having trouble holding his own head up at this point. She held it up for him.

“The ambulance,” she sobbed, attempting to reassure him. “It’s on its way. They’ll save you.”

“You’re amazing, Marinette,” he said, barely audible over the rain. “I love you.”

Overcome with emotion, she desperately pressed her lips to his. As her warm lips moved gently against his cold ones, she felt him smile into the kiss.

They broke apart, their foreheads still pressed together as she hunched over him. She wrapped him in a tight hug.

As she held him, she felt his body go limp.

Adrien Agreste died in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Would I like to turn this into a multi-chapter fic in which Adrien's murderer escapes and Dark!Ladybug goes on a quest for vengeance?
> 
> Absolutely.
> 
> Realistically, am I going to?
> 
> Probably not.
> 
> (But I'll let you know if I do.)
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to comment with feedback and/or request a oneshot! Thanks!
> 
> -Emma
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [mykinkisdracomalfoy ](http://www.mykinkisdracomalfoy.tumblr.com)


End file.
